


A Day in the Life of Advisor Joan

by winterknight1087



Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan has an unspecified sickness, M/M, Multi, Other, broken arm, cursing, fight with a hydra, injury mention, not coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterknight1087/pseuds/winterknight1087
Summary: Follow Joan through their day trying to find King Thomas while dealing with a group of chaos beings trying to get Logan to lay down.A/N: this takes place after Flower from the Fae. While I think it can be read without the context of the larger story, it's probably best you read Flower from the Fae before this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	A Day in the Life of Advisor Joan

_7:25 AM_

To do:

  1. Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30 
    1. If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11
    2. If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner
  2. Meet with Logan and Virgil @9 
    1. Day’s plan
    2. Address V’s anxiety over envoy
  3. Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4
  4. Reports: 
    1. Daily community reports
    2. Threat analysis
    3. Economic report
    4. Other



Joan sipped their coffee as they looked over the first of the community reports to be handed to them. It was a calm morning before the disaster gays arrived for breakfast. Still, they enjoyed the soft murmurs of normal beings as they worked. A beep cut in alerting them that it was 7:30, meaning they had to go drag the king out of bed. _Guess he doesn’t get his Netflix back tonight._

The advisor nodded to the guards outside their friend’s set of apartments before heading in. “Thomas, you better wake up before I dump frozen water on you again.”

There wasn’t a reply, so Joan filled a cup and went into the bedroom, where an empty bed awaited them. A laptop was sitting in the middle, with The Office still playing. Joan scowled as they turned the laptop off and searched around for the missing idiot. _Maybe I have to just take the damn laptop away from him. Maybe then he’ll learn his lesson._ Yet, there was no sign of the king anywhere.

“Hey, Nate. Did you see Thomas leave? He isn’t in there.” Joan asked.

“Not since I’ve been on shift, though I only got on at seven. I can radio in and see if anyone has.” He answered.

Joan nodded. “I’d appreciate it, man.”

While the guard spoke into his radio, Joan mentally started working the daily plan around whatever this idiot was doing. Nate brought the advisor back from their thoughts, saying that to the king had been last seen with the prince’s witch around their apartments. Joan nodded and started off towards the prince’s set of apartments.

_“…end of the world!”_

Joan rolled their eyes as they tapped on the door. There was a pause before Roman appeared, still in his PJs. Joan did note that the prince looked distressed. He awkwardly waved the advisor in. Laying on the couch was a feverish looking Logan with Patton scampering around to gather things he needed to tend to Logan.

“See, even Joan has appeared! All bad signs!” Roman announced though Joan wasn’t sure to who.

“I am fine, Roman,” Logan stated, though he was staring at Joan as he said it.

This did not calm the prince down. “Uh, over here, Lo-bot.”

Joan rubbed their forehead. “Well, I came here looking for Thomas, but I guess I’m now involved with whatever is happening here.”

“Nothing is happening. Just a minor fever. I am fine, you two.” Logan stated.

Patton set a wet cloth on the sick one’s forehead. “Lo, you are 102. You are not fine and I am not letting you get up and work while you’re like this.”

“It’s a busy day, I don’t have time to be sick.”

“Sorry, dude, but if Medic Pat is active, you aren’t working,” Joan stated. “I’ll call Talyn in to help cover your stuff for the day.”

“No, it is not necessary. I am fine!”

“Hey, dumbass, I wasn’t asking if that was what you wanted to do. I’m telling you this is what is happening.”

“Both Joan and Thomas have told you the same thing, Lo. Listen to them.” Patton said.

“Which reminds me, where is the disaster king and anxious disaster?”

Roman now had his arms folded and his finger was drumming his arm anxiously. “Dad and Vee left half an hour ago, something about potions and training Vee on a royal witch’s responsibilities to distract him.”

“Vee was the one to find Logan out here, sick. Kind of freaked him out.” Patton agreed. “But no clue where they went.”

Joan thought. “Potion would suggest Jon’s old study, so I’ll go check there next. Logan, if I find out you escaped Patton’s care, I’ll put you on community advisement duty for the next month. Your job for the day is to take care of yourself. Roman, you better get your work done or so help me…”

Once, they had extracted an agreement from the prince, Joan left the three fairies as they continued on their King Hunt.

_8:32 AM_

To do:

  1. ~~Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30~~
    1. ~~If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11~~
    2. ~~If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner ~~
    3. **Find his royal dumbass ~~~~**
  2. Meet with ~~Logan~~ and Virgil @9 
    1. Day’s plan
    2. Address V’s anxiety over envoy
  3. Attend officer meeting @11
  4. Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4
  5. Reports: 
    1. ~~Daily community reports~~
    2. Threat analysis
    3. Economic report
    4. Other



Joan walked straight into a web of tape, as they looked over a report regarding the Market’s status. They didn’t even realize what had happened until they saw the hastily scribbled sign stating: ‘potion mishap, stay away from corridor’. Joan shut their eyes, counting down from ten before they slipped past the sign.

The closer they got to the study, the more a horrid stench hit them. They pulled their shirt over their nose and started to breathe out of their mouth, trying to take as few breaths as possible. The study door was thrown open, along with the windows. Joan looked in and didn’t see the two beings they were looking for.

Instead, there was a strange reddish goop with a cauldron next to it. Joan quickly left the corridor, gratefully breathing in non-putrid air. They went and set up some guards to keep beings from venturing down the corridor. They weren’t sure about sending in someone to clean it just yet, so they decided to let the area air out a bit more and asking the witch what he made before letting someone go tackle that.

“Ah, finally!”

Joan turned and was face to face with a dryad from the envoy. “Yes, may I help you, your green-ness?”

“There is a feline menace in my rooms.” They answered. “The guards you have posted around refuse to rid the beast.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear this. I will speak with the Captain about this. Where are you staying? I will take care of this issue personally.”

Joan knew that the dryad would have been placed in the green-space rooms. It was customary to do so. The envoys loved having the trees and miniature gardens in their lodging. Yet, it was also the favorite space of one certain black cat. Joan knew that the guard would never dare eject her from any room she wanted to be in. She had won them over months ago for that very purpose.

Still, they followed the dryad to their rooms, where sure enough a black cat was collecting flowers from the mini garden. The second Galaxy saw that the annoying tree-being was back, she shot up the central tree. Joan groaned as they flapped their wings, knowing that they were in for a chase.

Gala was not happy that the tree-being brought _this_ fairy to get her. While this one still doted on her, it wasn’t as happy to let her do what she wanted. It wasn’t her fault that this being decided to steal her flower room! She was protecting her own! Really, the fairy should be thanking her for doing a good job!

Joan was muttering to themselves as they finally cornered the cat and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. “Finally, got you.”

Gala hissed at them, pouting that they were being unfair. Joan made sure to keep the upset cat at arm’s length as they apologized to the dryad. They scooped up the flowers Gala had collected, making some comment about getting them out of the way. They offered a couple more apologies as they carried the cat out of the room.

They didn’t say anything to the cat as they marched through the halls. Gala was fine with this as they had at least grabbed her flowers. About halfway back to the prince’s apartments, Joan started telling the cat off for sneaking into rooms she wasn’t supposed to be in. Gala really wish the tree-being had brought _anyone_ else but the being that held her responsible for what she did.

Joan knocked on the door. “Hey, I have a familiar to drop off with you lot.”

There wasn’t a response, which concerned Joan. They opened the door and found the living room empty. They shut the door and dumped the cat and her flowers onto the deserted couch before checking the bedroom. _Great, now I’m up to five missing beings._

Joan looked at the cat sniffing her flowers. “You stay here. Got it?”

_“Mrrrph.”_

_10:48 AM_

To do:

  1. ~~Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30~~
    1. ~~If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11~~
    2. ~~If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner ~~
    3. **Find his royal dumbass ~~~~**
      1. **And the disaster gays quad ~~~~**
  2. ~~Meet with Logan and Virgil @9~~
    1. ~~Day’s plan~~
    2. ~~Address V’s anxiety over envoy~~
    3. **Hope for the best**
  3. Attend officer meeting @11
  4. Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4
  5. Reports: 
    1. ~~Daily community reports~~
    2. Threat analysis
    3. ~~Economic report~~
    4. Other
  6. Remind Virgil to keep his familiar away from visitors
  7. Clean mess in the study



_“That was some meeting, huh? Like what did those two do to be that frazzled?”_

Joan’s head snapped around. “Wait, what meeting?”

The Captain of the Guard and the village’s sheriff jumped and looked at the advisor. “Royal Advisor Joan! Where were you? You missed an interesting meeting this morning.”

“What meeting? It was supposed to be rescheduled for 11.” Joan demanded.

“No, the king kept the meeting at the normal time today. He said that he was training the prince’s witch for his official role today while you dealt with other things.”

_Thomas, I don’t care if you are the king of this realm, I am going to ground you._ “When did this meeting end, Captain?”

“About half an hour ago? He had a couple of us hang back to properly introduce us to the witch and kind of give him the rundown of a more serious meeting since today was pretty tame.”

“And when did you leave this extension?” Joan demanded.

“Just now. Why?”

“I’ve been looking all over for his majesty since 7:30 this morning. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Thomas was not in the council chambers, but Joan was informed that they had just missed the pair. They shot off in the direction the guard pointed them in, only to have someone barrel straight into them.

“Ah! Sorry, Joan!” Roman’s voice said. “Have you seen Logan? He vanished on Patton and we’ve been looking all over for him.”

Joan rubbed their forehead. “Did you check his study?”

“My study, the library, the gardens, and even got told off by some guards about not going into Pa’s old study.”

“Why don’t you check-“

“LOGAN!”

The prince suddenly scrambled over the advisor and shot across the quad where a blur of navy blue vanished down a hall. Joan laid there, contemplating what would happen if they just quit. They groaned as they got up, knowing that there was a good chance Thomas would forget some important thing and run the kingdom into the ground. _Which was the point of having advisors who tell you the plan for the day, you dumbass!_

Joan started off after the king only to run into another disaster child of the quad. They immediately veered off course and went straight for Patton. He was holding a very fluffy gray creature and Joan was not about to let that stand. Patton pouted, but let the advisor take the cat from his arms. The fairy medic was already sniffling and his eyes were watering, so after setting the cat down, Joan practically dragged the medic to get him some allergy medicine.

“Come on, Pat. What were you thinking? Only one being at a time is allowed to be sick and Logan has claimed that slot.” Joan said, giving Patton some water.

“Well, I was thinking that it was a little cloud and it was too fluffy and too cute not to pet, then he hopped into my arms and was purring so he obviously loved me!” Patton answered.

“You are allergic to cats, Patton.”

“I just get sniffly! I’m fine!”

“If you want to play with a cat, go entertain Galaxy. She’s upset she can’t steal flowers from people’s rooms.” Joan stated.

“But I’m supposed to be looking for LoLo!”

“Roman saw him after running into me, not even two minutes before I saw you.”

“Oh, OK then!”

Once Patton was off, Joan decided to go to the dining hall and have themselves a cup of coffee. As they walked, they noted that there was four hours before the envoy left. _Coffee then back to the hunt._ Joan faced no problem getting their coffee and taking a seat in the dining hall. They took a sip and watched as a navy-blue fairy sprinted through the dining hall with a bright red fairy screeching after him.

Logan got tackled by a purple blob, resulting in Roman’s cheer of victory. Joan was already jumping to their feet to get some answers from the purple being, but a roar shot through the room as a chimera burst in. Joan noted Roman heaving the sick fairy over his shoulder as Virgil started shoving the prince out of the dining hall. Guards were already swarming the beast, easily capturing it.

With a sigh, Joan sat back down, noting several beings looking close to panic. They started to sip their coffee, making a show that there was nothing to worry about. Relief ran through them as the hall returned to idle chatter as the beast was dragged out. Joan quickly finished the coffee and rushed off to discuss where the lapse in security allowed a chimera to get all the way to the dining hall.

_3:43 PM_

To do:

  1. ~~Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30~~
    1. ~~If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11~~
    2. ~~If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner ~~
    3. **Find his royal dumbass ~~~~**
      1. **And the disaster gays ~~~~**
  2. ~~Meet with Logan and Virgil @9~~
    1. ~~Day’s plan~~
    2. ~~Address V’s anxiety over envoy~~
    3. **Hope for the best**
  3. ~~Attend officer meeting @11~~
    1. Find out what beings thought of Virgil in official royal witch role
  4. Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4
  5. Reports: 
    1. ~~Daily community reports~~
    2. ~~Threat analysis~~
      1. Review new security protocols from Captain
      2. Contact repair crews to fix the southern entrance
    3. ~~Economic report~~
    4. Other
  6. Remind Virgil to keep his familiar away from visitors
  7. Clean mess in the study
  8. Determine how sick Logan is 
    1. If he remembers escaping, place him on community advisement duty for the next month
    2. If not, forgive but place him on mandatory three-day bed rest
  9. Lecture Patton about picking up non-hypoallergenic cats



“What do you mean ‘I accidentally let a pegasus lose in the armory?’” Joan demanded.

Roman weakly shrugged. “I’m not sure how to make that statement clearer, Joan.”

“We don’t have time for this!” Joan was frantically reminding themselves that strangling the prince would not solve their problems. “Tell the Captain of the Guard and head out to say farewell to the nature spirits. Hurry.”

“He’s dealing with the chimera situation at the south gates. Between the formal guard and the chimera family, they are being stretched.”

Roman muttered something else that Joan knew they were going to regret asking, but also knew they needed to know. “Roman.”

“And it’s Belle…”

“ROMAN, YOU LET YOUR PA’S PEGASUS LOOSE IN A ROOM FULL OF DANGEROUS OBJECTS!”

“And you were the first responsible being I ran into.” Roman wasn’t looking at the advisor, but his wings were nervously fluttering.

Without another word, Joan shot down the corridor towards the armory. Thomas has tended to that creature daily. It had started as a response to Jon’s death and Joan really didn’t need to add the emotional distraught that would come from that annoying creature’s death. Roman was matching their pace as he rambled about how it ended up happening, but Joan wasn’t listening to it.

The creature was freaking out and Joan once again found themselves questioning what would happen if they just quit. Thankfully, the creature seemed to be otherwise alright. It took the advisor and prince a while–and several bribes– to finally managed to get the pegasus calm enough that Joan could bridle her. They led her through the entrance. The pegasus was much happier no longer trapped in a room of sharp objects, and that made Joan’s job a whole lot easier.

At least until the witch slid to a halt in front of them. His eyes locked on the pegasus. Both sets of eyes flashed as Virgil moved closer to the creature. He took the rope from Joan, telling them that Logan had taken flight to try and get away from Patton. With that, he swung onto the pegasus’s back and the winged horse took off. Roman shouted after his partner and shot off after the witch and pegasus.

Joan muttered a curse but decided that they weren’t going to involve themselves in that hunt. They and Talyn had done their job on fostering Logan, so they didn’t need to parent the fairy anymore. Still, Logan should be smart enough not to run from his partners. They also had a feeling that the quad was going to be feeling the consequences of this within the next couple of days.

They returned to the armory and started to clean up the mess. They marveled at the fact there weren’t any serious injuries considering how many weapons ended up scattered on the floor. The guard who started Joan on their day-long King Hunt appeared. He joked about a stampede of angry unicorns must have passed through. He had the decency to look surprised when Joan informed him that it was actually a panicking pegasus. Still, the guard helped the advisor clean.

_7:52 PM_

To do:

  1. ~~Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30~~
    1. ~~If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11~~
    2. ~~If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner ~~
    3. **Find his royal dumbass ~~~~**
      1. **And the disaster gays ~~~~**
        1. **Send medic to give preventative measures for sickness ~~~~**
        2. **Ensure that Belle is returned to the stables ~~~~**
  2. ~~Meet with Logan and Virgil @9~~
    1. ~~Day’s plan~~
    2. ~~Address V’s anxiety over envoy~~
    3. **~~Hope for the best~~**
  3. ~~Attend officer meeting @11~~
    1. Find out what beings thought of Virgil in official royal witch role
  4. ~~Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4~~
  5. Reports: 
    1. ~~Daily community reports~~
    2. ~~Threat analysis~~
      1. Review new security protocols from Captain
      2. Contact repair crews to fix the southern entrance
    3. ~~Economic report~~
    4. Other
  6. Remind Virgil to keep his familiar away from visitors
  7. Clean mess in the study
  8. Determine how sick Logan is 
    1. If he remembers escaping, place him on community advisement duty for the next month
    2. If not, forgive but place him on mandatory three-day bed rest
  9. Lecture Patton about picking up non-hypoallergenic cats
  10. Lecture Roman about letting creatures loose in the castle
  11. Form a future game plan for when Logan gets sick and refuses to stay put
  12. Send stable hand to ensure the pegasus is alright



Joan gave up their attempts at finding the wayward king and witch. The day was essentially done, so they would just have to figure out all that needed to be done tomorrow. So, they went to the dining hall, planning on having some dinner before heading to their study for schedule planning and finishing up whatever else they needed.

Joan sat down and started to munch, thinking through the things they needed to do. Of course, since they had hot food, that was when the dining hall’s doors were thrown open with a flurry of activity rushing in. The advisor merely blinked as they watched a navy fairy get trapped against the far wall with the prince and medic above him and a witch sitting confidently on the king’s precious pegasus standing on the ground before the navy fairy.

_Can I have just one hot meal without these disastrous gays interrupting?_

“How are you not dead exhausted! You have been all over the palace!” Roman looked exhausted as he watched his partner.

“Viva la revolution!”

Virgil scoffed. “No more hanging out with Remy for you, L. Now, come on. Come with us and we’ll put on a space documentary. I’ll even pop out to the human world and buy you several jars of Crofters.”

Joan realized just how sick Logan was when the navy fairy blew a raspberry at the witch. They had only seen Logan that sick once and it had taken them and Talyn a week to finally get his fever down, much less the other symptoms he had. Joan realized how long this mess was going to go on in that single action from the fairy.

Logan took his partners’ surprise at his actions as his chance. He dove for Virgil’s left, trying to make a break for it. Yet, in a move that Joan thought was impossible for horses or pegasi, the beast scampered sideways while stretching out a large wing to stop the sick fairy. Logan was jolted back, which was enough time for Virgil to dive-bomb the fairy, taking both of them to the ground.

“GOT HIM!”

The prince and medic landed with a cheer. Joan took a bite from their food, wondering if they should get involved in whatever mess the disaster gays quad were up to. With a sigh, they decided that they had to at least make sure they got Logan to their rooms and in bed. They got up and disposed of their plate and utensils, before heading up to see Virgil and Logan practically wrestling on the ground.

“Logan, you are going to bed. That is an order.” Joan stated, simply.

_“ROAR!”_

Instantly, Logan and Virgil were on their feet. All eyes turned to the entrance in time to see a fully-grown hydra bound in. The beast was huge and looked to be furious. Joan couldn’t count the number of heads on it, meaning the guards haven’t had luck stopping it. The beast gave another roar before flinging a table into a wall, sending the fairies who were present for dinner, running for the exit.

“Logan, get Princey to our apartments. Keep him there.” Virgil ordered as he ran to the pegasus.

“Hey!” Roman whined before cutting himself off, understanding filling his eyes. “Oh… Yes, we need to hurry!”

Logan nodded, seeing a job that he could do. He dragged a very cooperative Roman after him, out a side door as Virgil told Patton to go heal their dumb nerd. With that, it was only the hydra, Virgil, Joan, and the flying horse. Virgil had pulled a sword from somewhere and was looking over the beast.

“You’re the smart one, Joan. How do we defeat it?” Virgil asked.

“Cut off heads and burn the stumps is the traditional method.”

“You take the right and I take the left?”

“Better than nothing, I guess.”

With that, the advisor and witch got to work. One would distract as many heads as possible while the other flew in close and slashed at the beast. Joan found themselves impressed with how far Virgil’s magic has come as the witch was capable of sending a ball of fire at the stumps, with at least enough accuracy to do the job.

Still, there were a lot of heads and only two of them. There were some injuries, Joan was sure Virgil had a broken arm, but they continued to work. Joan could hear a few guards frantically trying to organize, but with everything that’s happened today, they were spread thin. They had even dressed some of the palace workers up in uniforms to make the formal farewell ceremony look more impressive while the actual guard was working on the chimera situation. Joan found themselves against a wall, reminding them that this was not the time to think about shit.

Finally, _finally_ , the beast fell. Joan and Virgil slumped together, breathing as the world seemed to freeze. Then chaos erupted as guards and a couple medics swarmed the dining hall. Joan received some stitches, but that was the worse of their injuries from the fight. They found out that they were right about Virgil having a broken arm. The witch was so pumped full of adrenaline, though, that he didn’t even feel it, or feel the medic set the bone. Joan really didn’t want to know how much pain the witch should have been in but wasn’t currently aware of.

A guard eventually informed Joan that in total there had been 166 heads cleared from the dining hall. Joan was suddenly glad that the disaster quad had interrupted their dinner as what they had managed to eat didn’t like this news. Still, they started organizing for the cleaning of the dining hall and whatever else they had to do while keeping an eye on the witch, who was still being tended to by a medic.

“Well, it looks like you’ve been busying, Joan.”

Joan barely kept themselves from just decking their best friend. Thomas was standing there, looking over the entire mess, worriedly. Before Joan could start demanding where the king had been all day, Thomas noticed the pegasus and quickly went to check on her. The advisor sighed but went back to work, remembering to send a medic with a preventative sickness potion for Roman and Patton.

“Well, now half of the quad needs special attention,” Joan commented to Virgil, once the witch was finally cleared by the medic.

“Oh, shut up.” He muttered, looking over his new cast.

“How you doing, Vee?” Thomas asked, appearing next to Joan.

The witch shrugged. “At the moment, I’m alright. Too much adrenaline and then some pain-relieving potion means no pain, at least. How is the pegasus? Is she alright?”

“Yeah, Belle is fine. A few missing feathers and a cut or two, but given the beast you all were fighting, it’s a miracle you all got out with so little. Not to say that a broken arm isn’t bad! I mean…”

Virgil chuckled. “I get what you mean, Thomas.”

“So, did you guys finally get Logan to bed?”

“I told him to protect Roman in our apartments, so he’s at least no longer running rampant?”

Thomas started laughing. “That’s one way to get an over-worked advisor to settle down, I guess.”

“Doesn’t work when an advisor has to spend the day searching for the disaster gay,” Joan commented, giving their king a pointed look.

Thomas blinked in surprise. “We left notes on your study door all day, telling you where we were though. I thought you were going to be dealing with the nature spirits departure all morning, and then the chimera incident led to you being busy all afternoon.”

Virgil awkwardly cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two to your _discussion._ I need to go check up on my idiot partners and see if Logan managed to escape again.”

“Good luck with that, Vee,” Thomas commented.

_11:03 PM_

To do:

  1. ~~Meet with Thomas, lay out his day @7:30~~
    1. ~~If not up for meeting, reschedule morning officer meeting @11~~
    2. ~~If awake and at breakfast, give access to Netflix back _AFTER_ dinner ~~
    3. **~~Find his royal dumbass~~**
      1. **~~And the disaster gays~~**
        1. **~~Send medic to give preventative measures for sickness~~**
        2. **~~Ensure that Belle is returned to the stables~~**
  2. ~~Meet with Logan and Virgil @9~~
    1. ~~Day’s plan~~
    2. ~~Address V’s anxiety over envoy~~
    3. **~~Hope for the best~~**
  3. ~~Attend officer meeting @11~~
    1. ~~Find out what beings thought of Virgil in official royal witch role~~
  4. ~~Formal farewell of envoy of nature spirits @4~~
  5. Reports: 
    1. ~~Daily community reports~~
    2. ~~Threat analysis~~
      1. Review new security protocols from Captain
      2. Contact repair crews to fix the southern entrance
    3. ~~Economic report~~
    4. Other
  6. Remind Virgil to keep his familiar away from visitors
  7. Clean mess in the study
  8. ~~Determine how sick Logan is~~
    1. ~~If he remembers escaping, place him on community advisement duty for the next month~~
    2. **If not, forgive but place him on mandatory three-day bed rest**
      1. **Post guards around quad’s apartment to keep Lo inside**
      2. **Draw straws with Talyn on who has to deal with drama prince**
      3. **Ensure non-sick quad members keep taking the preventative potion**
  9. Lecture Patton about picking up non-hypoallergenic cats
  10. Lecture Roman about letting creatures loose in the castle
  11. Form a future game plan for when Logan gets sick and refuses to stay put
  12. ~~Send stable hand to ensure the pegasus is alright~~



Joan sighed as they finished the final report of the day. It was late, and Thomas had invited them to a movie night since tomorrow was a day off essentially. Still, they insisted on finishing their work so that they could enjoy tomorrow’s basic work after the mayhem of the Nature Summit.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Joan blinked as they glanced at the time. “If it’s another disaster report, go away.”

_“Uhh… No?”_

Joan recognized Virgil’s anxious voice. “Oh, what’s up, Virgil?”

The door creaked open to reveal the awkward witch, who had his good hand behind his back. “Sorry, I know it’s late but I figured that since there was still light under your study door, that you were still up and I was just going to leave this, but I can tell you’re peeved so maybe I’ll just go away and…”

“Hey, knock it off. I’m always available to the disaster quad and king. You all are my friends. You don’t need to worry about bothering me.”

Virgil offered the advisor a weak grin. “So, uh… today was an interesting day.”

Joan saw that the witch was working up his nerve, so they decided to indulge in his small talk. “Meh, it was just another Tuesday. Granted, I’m more used to the beast that Roman is when he’s unable to find the exact color eye shadow he wants, but I think actual beasts were easier to deal with. I can at least bop them on the head, unlike an annoying prince.”

Virgil chuckled. “Better than last month when Roman insulted Logan’s intelligence and all of us had to endure Roman doing everything possible to make it up. I don’t think they’ve managed to clear the quad of all the goop from the idiot’s attempt at science still.”

“Or when Patton thought you were upset with him over whatever. I still have nightmares over the number of sweets the fairy made.” Joan grinned.

“So many…”

“At least it keeps my life interesting. I mean how many beings get to say ‘oh yeah, I had to organize a land wide distribution of sweets because one of the prince’s partners made so many that there wasn’t enough room in the kitchens for even the chef to enter.’ Oh, I also forgot to ask earlier, what was the stuff you and Thomas dumped in Jon’s study? It smelled terrible.”

The witch winced awkwardly. “It was a basic mixture of herbs, but a wasp broke in and Thomas ended up knocking the cauldron onto the ground, trying to kill it. It didn’t mix well with whatever was left on the floor, so we left it to air out for a bit before heading back and cleaning it up. I also learned more about wasps than potions.”

Joan chuckled. “Thomas is the only being I know who can accurately tell the difference between bees and wasps ten feet away and blindfolded. His and Jon’s wedding for Jon’s family really traumatized the fairy. He loves making jokes about it, but if a wasp gets anywhere near him, well, the rest of us just take cover.”

“Huh,” Virgil sighed. “Still, I’m sorry for all the chaos that we cause. I… uh… well… I have some succulents growing and one seemed to be perfect for you so I… well… here…”

The witch pulled a cactus from behind his back. “I think it looks like the cactus is giving the middle finger and well, I thought it would amuse you. Plus, knowing Thomas and Roman, one of them are going to wonder if the cactus needles actually hurt and poke it, so minor amusement from father and son being dumbasses eventually. Oh, also, the cactus is called an _Acanthocereus tetragonus_ , more commonly known as a Fairy Castle Cactus, and a couple other names, which might amuse you to look up later.”

Joan accepted the little plant. It did look like the cactus was giving the middle finger with the longest part situated between two small stems on one side, another single stem on its other side, and a stem laying along the front as if a thumb. The little pot it was in had four sets of wings– a navy blue, light blue, red, and rainbow– each with a little symbol that Logan had designed for each of them between the wings. There was a purple witch’s hat with a storm cloud and a bolt of lightning wearing it. Finally, there was a paw print with a carefully painted galaxy contained in the print. Joan smiled seeing the obvious little symbols for the quad, familiar, and the king.

“Thank you, Virgil. I love it.” They said, setting the little plant on their desk, carefully positioning it so that it was flipping off their study door.

_Knock. Knock._

“Yo.”

The door opened to reveal Thomas. The king smiled at Virgil before turning to look at Joan. The advisor gave a pretend grumpy sigh, but they were grinning. They started to put away their work, accepting that their friend wouldn’t let them continue working tonight. As Joan filed away some paperwork, they heard a curious hum. They managed to turn in time to see Thomas curiously poke the cactus. Thomas gave a sound of surprise as he snatched his hand back.

Joan lost it. They burst into laughter. At some point, they noticed that Virgil had joined in, but that only made their laughter continue. Thomas looked at the advisor and witch in confusion, wondering what was so funny to the two of them. Joan finally managed to collect themselves after a few minutes of laughter.

“Virgil, you officially know the king better than most people. Congratulations.” Joan commented.

“What’s so funny?” Thomas asked, still confused.

“Don’t poke cacti that are giving you the middle finger,” Joan answered, not giving any more explanation. “Come on, dumbass. I call first movie pick.”

“Hmm…” Thomas knew he wasn’t going to get more information from his friend, so turned to Virgil. “You lot going to join us?”

“Nah, Lo, Pat, and Ro are all already passed out. Too much running around the palace for the three of them. I’m going to run some errands before heading to bed myself. I figure if I have a bunch of Crofters and documentaries, I might be able to tempt Logan to stay in bed tomorrow.” Virgil answered, still grinning. “Have fun though.”

Joan lead the king and witch out of their office. They suggested a couple of other things that they and Talyn had used when they had fostered Logan. Virgil thanked them for the advice before leaving them with the king.

“Come on, dumbass. Let’s go watch some movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @winterknight1087 or you can follow this AU's tumblr @flowerfromthefaeau where I am willing to answer questions or post random things that I think connect to the story!


End file.
